Work in progress
by NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst comes across Peridot making something from the heart. Amedot.


Disturbing the stillness and serenity of the farm landscape with its activation, the warp pad bought its user to the area. A chubby purple quartz stepped off of the ice-like surface and onto the short drying grass.

Amethyst wasted no time in heading straight for the barn, although she was very cautious with how much attention she bought to herself. You see, she was not here for a friendly routine meet up with Lapis and Peridot – she had not been invited over to their 'home away from Homeworld'. Instead, it was a surprise visit, and she planned to play a few tricks to mess around with the ocean gem and her sparky green companion before they found out she was here. Namely, messing with their things and making strange animal noises to spook them.

She got to the large wooden barn door without being detected, but expected that because of the time of day. It was actually the evening. Despite gems not really caring about earth hours and time because of their agelessness, Peridot and Lapis seemed to tend to stay inside from 6pm onwards.

The _real_ concern was their pet pumpkin dog…thing. Amethyst loved playing with the creature and vice versa, but it was a yappy little thing and would bring the others' attention to her easily if it found her. So she had to be careful not to be spotted by it.

In the midst of deciding ways to get into the barn without being detected by her veggie friend, her ears picked up the sound of a voice coming from behind the door. It was of a higher pitch, so Amethyst knew it was Peridot. The green gem seemed to be muttering to herself about something, deep in theory and thought.

"….what is another word for 'big'? Search…Oh yes, large, huge, tall….hmm, but the _feeling_ is missing…"

It sounded like she was searching up words that meant 'big'. Maybe she needed an adjective for a _Camp Pining Hearts_ fanfiction, Amethyst thought.

A scowl sounded from the other side, and then possibly keyboard keys, clacking as they were pressed. A few minutes passed by before she heard some sort of synth, reminding Amethyst of music from the 80's. It was kept on for a while, having a basic and steady drum beat and soothing beeps and boops. Peridot's voice soon resounded amongst the techno, and there was something peculiar about it. Peculiar being that it was carrying a tune. Sorta.

"There's a lot of evidence, that I like yoouu."

Oh gross, she was trying to sing a love song! What even were those words? Amethyst had to cover her snickers before going to listen again.

"And I'm potentially reading into it, but perhaps you like me toooo?"

Cringeworthy. It wasn't something the purple gem had heard before, so she guessed it was Peridot's own work. It must have been a _Camp Pining Hearts_ fansong then, a love song for the character's "subtextual attraction" towards each other. That's why the lyrics were like that. There was nothing else that drove Peridot so passionately. There was nothing else that would make her write and sing her own song.

Then came the next scratchy line. "Compatible, like Percy and Pierre~"

 _'Like Percy and Pierre'? Just as I thou-Wait._ Amethyst's thoughts were forcibly slowed to figure out an anomaly that presented itself. If Peridot was referencing her favourite pairing - comparing their compatibility with something else's - then that meant the song was not about them! _Nothing_ compared to Peridot's love for Percy x Pierre!

So then, what was it? What on earth was this singing for? Another person? Wait…did this mean…Peridot _liked_ someone?

Amethyst had to clutch her chest. This was a new shocking development. And she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Without you, this world would cause me despair~" The green gem continued, rhyming again.

It was Lapis. It had to be Lapis. They were very close. Heck, they lived together! The purple quartz had seen how dependant they were on each other. Lapis was able to tolerate life on earth now because of Peridot's acceptance and determination. Peridot no longer felt alone on an alien world with Lapis to share the barn with. It hurt Amethyst to consider it, for some reason unexplainable.

"You make my being whir, like an injector drill,"

Lapis was wise, and had cool water powers, and she wasn't defective in any way. She had been through the rough, sure, but she had come out the other side. She was like a polished diamond. Except tiny. Okay, no. She wasn't a diamond. She still had flaws. But she was a better pick than herself. Amethyst felt that anyone looked like a diamond if they stood next to her. And not just because she was short.

"And like that day, there is an element of thrill,"

"Whenever I'm with yoouu"

Amethyst stopped listening to the words, refusing to take in their meaning. Why did she suddenly feel so bad? Her adrenaline and excitement to be a nuisance drooped like a flower that had been overwatered. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut or something. The next line made its way into her ears regardless.

"Eyes that shine so dark, vision spheres that make a mark"

Shouldn't she be happy for her friends? She could imagine Lapis' "vision spheres" lighting up as Peridot performed this song for her. Maybe Peridot's voice would shake with nervousness or excitement at finally confessing her feelings. Maybe Lapis would grab a random instrument and join in. Peridot would smile in that embarrassed sort of way, and Lapis would snort a little. And they would dance together and embrace together and laugh together and probably even kiss togeth-

Amethyst clenched her fist and bought her forehead quietly to the barn door. Why did it hurt so much?

"Incredibly soft girth, indescribable worth-" The pining gem's singing broke off into happy giggles as her track kept going. Peridot's happiness starkly contrasted Amethyst's pain, who she still did not know was outside, eavesdropping on her song.

Lapis liked art. Lapis _was_ art. That's why she was attractive to Peridot. They had the same interests. "Meep morps" or whatever. They could talk about anything. Was Amethyst's bond with Peridot like that? She wasn't sure. They had cheered each other up before, and complimented each other, and Peridot had saved Amethyst twice now. The purple gem had nothing but positive feelings attributed to Peridot. But was it the same back? Was their friendship really just one-sided?

"Big, big, big…" Peridot repeated, pulling Amethyst back to reality a little. Where had she heard Peridot say that before? A memory was trying to make itself apparent.

"Great, immense, powerful…" she listed "…impressive!" The green gem spitballed again, having a eureka moment.

Their time at Jasper's kindergarten flashed in Amethyst's mind. "It's not as impressive as yours, Amethyst!" Peridot had practically overstated. It sort of irked Amethyst at the time because of her opinion on kindergartens, but now she saw Peridot thought highly of her.

"Cute…would cute offend her?"

Yeah! They were friends! Gems who supported each other and shared experiences together. More than just acquaintances. Unlikely friends, but best buds!

Then…why did this song still make Amethyst's chest ache? Love and friendship were different things.

From inside, Peridot cleared her voice, and once again her lyrics swam through the air. These words sounded more passionate and less generic than before.

"I'm always a traveller, to your deep lavender"

Amethyst pictured ocean tints, the blues of Lapis's deep dress and her smooth skin. Then her mind actually absorbed the words.

"Flowing mane, someone no one can tame"

Short, azure hair turned long and lilac, swaying in a powerful breeze.

"Mystifying Amethyst, a gem I can't resist"

Out of nowhere, the song was now talking about her! Everything clicked into place and Amethyst knew that this song was for her. This song was for Amethyst. Peridot _liked_ Amethyst. Peridot liked _her_!

"The softest touch, yet you've got me in a clutch"

The quartz's face went a deep purple. This was probably the biggest shock of the day (apart from hearing Peridot singing in the first place).

 _What should I do?_ ran through her mind over and over again. This information was meant to be kept a secret from her – this was a secret practice - and now she knew! And she still didn't know how she felt about it.

"Objectively and subjectively the best gem here"

It was a rush. Of relief, euphoria and even joy. It felt good to know. Amethyst supposed that it was nice to know that she was liked. But it was making her fake heart beat like crazy, no matter how much she faked nonchalance.

If Peridot liked her, then that meant that Peridot wanted to kiss her. Oh.

The scene flooded to her mind. Blond, triangle hair, green skin. A small but persistent grip on her own chunky wrist. Emerald eyes flutter closed and a blushing face comes closer. Amethyst trembles and feels warm. Lips press to her own and now she's hot all over. And then she returns it, and grips Peridot back, and it feels so good and-

 _Oh geez I've got a crush._

That explained feeling down when she presumed the song was not for her, then.

"I hope you don't mind, that in you I find, something brighter than Homeworld's ga-la-xy" Peridot sung out passionately, interrupting Amethyst's nice thoughts.

"I hope you don't mind, that with you my thoughts assigned, the brightest star that's ever shined."

The backing track faded out and the song must have ended there. Amethyst stood, still unsure about what to do. Run home, or confess that she heard everything? Now seemed like a good time to get these new feelings out in the open.

"She'll like that song, Peridot." A calm voice spoke, frightening Amethyst and making her freeze. It came from inside the barn, somewhere further back from Peridot.

"Agh! Lapis! You-you're awake?!" It seemed the voice caught Peridot unaware too.

"You were playing music. I don't think I had much of a choice." Lapis complained, although Amethyst could hear the smirk in her voice.

On second thought, maybe confessing with Lapis listening would be very awkward.

Amethyst dashed out of there. With giddy anticipation, she awaited the day Peridot would pop the song on her. The surprise was ruined, but the chance for new possibilities remained strong.

* * *

I can't believe I wrote a love song I'm crying

A PERIDOT themed love song. An AMEDOT themed love song. January 2016 me would never believe January 2017 me XD But seriously I laughed so much while writing this.

I can't take credit for the whole song, however! Thanks very very much to fightershe, iamnotademigodkiller and carosomething! I wouldn't have been able to write the song without all their ideas and input! Give 'em some appreciation!

The full song VVVVVV

"There's a lot of evidence, that I like yoouu."

"And I'm potentially reading into it, but perhaps you like me toooo?"

"Compatible, like Percy and Pierre~"

"Without you, this world would cause me despair~"

"You make my being whir, like an injector drill,"

"And like that day, there is an element of thrill,"

"When I'm with yoouu"

"Eyes that shine so dark, spheres that make a mark"

"Incredibly soft girth, indescribable worth"

"I'm always a traveller, to your deep lavender"

"Flowing mane, someone no one can tame"

"Mystifying Amethyst, a gem I can't resist"

"The softest touch, yet you've got me in a clutch"

"Objectively and subjectively the best gem here"

"I hope you don't mind, that in you I find, something brighter than Homeworld's ga-la-xy"

"I hope you don't mind, that with you my thoughts assigned, the brightest star that's ever shined."

(Peridot wants to add another verse too)


End file.
